The Revolution of Huey Freeman
by TheGracefulGodot
Summary: After getting expelled, Robert finally moves his grandsons to Woodcrest Academy, a place of learning, growth, and, for Huey Freeman, torture. However, he soon learns that an opportunity lies within the shadows, and with the right words and help from new friends, he could change the future of Woodcrest and ALL of America for the years to come...


**This is my first attempt at** ** _The Boondocks_** **fanfiction. It may not be the best, but my co-writer and I plan to make it an eye-opener for anyone who views this. I will warn ahead of time that there will be content that is not suitable for young viewers, so I ask for them to skip over the part. Other than that, if you are culturally or politically sensitive, I advise that you do not read. If you're willing to take the risk, then I** ** _truly_** **hope you do enjoy! Besides, this is** ** _The Boondocks_** **we're talking about! Aaron wasn't afraid to put his words out there, so neither are we!**

 **Sidenote: There is a song version of this story that exists! What this means is the content you're reading now actually does contain music links that fit the section you are reading! If you're interested in this version, message me!** **  
**

 **RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

PROLOGUE

THE NEW PRESIDENT

It had been two days since the new president was announced on November 8th of 2016. It was a chilly Tuesday night when his name was called, and the rest of the week was going to be filled to the brim with cold rain showers and harsh winds. I wasn't going to lie: I enjoyed gloomy days such as this, hell, it was fitting considering how he won by a near landslide once the electoral votes reached the 200s. No big surprise, white people love another white person in a "fancy" suit. Funny really, considering that it's the same suit everyone else who attend garden parties and funerals wear. What's that say about his? He was no different from any other white person who wanted to become president. If he managed to let his ignorance spread, he was going to win the others over, no contest…

"Yo nigga," my brother called as he walked into our bedroom, "What'cha gonna do once we get to that school? You know, the one Granddad sent us to for actin' up?" Riley…man he's still the same as he always was when we were younger. He still had his traditional corn-roll-styled hairdo, and even the uniform he was wearing kept up with what he calls "his fit-it-up gear". Since it was an academy, we had to wear yellow shirts with a blue sleeveless cardigan, accompanied by a pair of brown pants and nice dress shoes. I wasn't all for formalities, but at least it will keep Granddad off our asses about the clothes we usually wear. That wasn't going to stop Riley though. Even though he wore the uniform, he was going to wear his Lethal Interjection chain he got from when he was younger. He wouldn't bother keeping his shirt tucked in, which made him look ridiculous when the bottom of it was hanging below the cardigan. Riley was…how should I put it? Got it, he was like an average, everyday kind of hoodlum as he liked to call himself, or was it "Young Reezy"? I forget, he's such a dumb-ass sometimes…

"What do you think?" I asked him, "Since you got us in trouble he didn't have a choice." He shook his head.

"What?" he retorted, "How I-nigga you didn't just go there. If you had let me do what I wanted I woulda been good but naw, you gotta act like you the one in charge."

"Because I AM in charge," I told him, "If you had gone to your class like you were supposed to, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well if you in charge, then you also the gayest. Feel me nigga?" It wasn't long before we started a fight again for the second time in a row today, but that was short-lived.

"BOYS!" That scream would scare us straight if our granddad was as intimidating as he used to be. Granddad, known as Robert Jebediah Freeman, was an old man who wasn't even sure of what his age was, and frankly, he didn't care. As long as he had his belt at the ready, nothing really mattered to him other than our well-being. He charged into the room wearing his crimson-red robe. "What the hell is goin' on in here?!" Riley was quick to jump as always.

"Huey makin' fun of me for being me Granddad!" he exclaimed, "He bein' a hater again Granddad, tellin' me that I ain't got no style or no self-respect!"

"Well that's because you don't boy!" he yelled, "If I didn't have to put up with you two little niggas actin' like you don't have class then you two wouldn't be in the situation you're in right now would you?!" I sighed at his words.

"Granddad you're sending us to a school ran by the rich white man," I told him, "What do you expect us to learn besides the fact that they think they're better than everyone else?"

"I don't wanna hear it Huey," he argued, "Now you two little hoodlums get in that bed and go the HELL to sleep. If I hear even the quietest sound I swear to God somebody's behind is gonna be black and blue." After slamming the door, I glared at Riley as he took his clothes off and climbed into bed. I didn't even bother, I knew I was going to stay up after heading to my computer and checking on my documents. I was preparing to run a campaign against Trump and his presidency. Even if he didn't start his presidency yet, it wasn't too late to stop it. There was one thing I hated about this man in which fate had entrusted their powers to.

"…Racist bastard." I could name numerous reasons why people like myself would hate him. He had no intention of supporting African Americans, even the ones who worked hard their entire lives to get the education they deserved. In fact, it was interesting to point out that such a guy announced he would help the black community, yet the Ku Klux Klan's former leader Davide Duke endorsed him for the presidency. If hypocrisy existed, then he was one of the sole founders of such a word. Sure, he supports _some_ Africans like Omarosa who was a contestant to the show _Celebrity Apprentice_ , but that didn't mean a damn thing if all he was to him was "his black friend" as he put it.

I stood up for hours creating a few banners and posters to print off for the academy to see once I place them on the bulletin boards. I know Granddad will be upset with me, but he has never stopped me from being myself…

…

Granddad always said it was a waste of money for us to ride the bus, so he thought it'd be better to walk to our school. What he failed to realize that our new place of "learning", Woodcrest Academy, was actually a lot farther than J. Edgar Hoover Elementary OR Theodore Roosevelt High. Riley begged him for a ride to the academy, but he was so ashamed of his grandsons that he didn't even want to be seen with us in public. Good thing too, he had no idea that the academy was going to be in an uproar after I placed the banners and posters all around schools during class. I'll be honest, I have no interest in going to this place, but if I was forced to go against my will, then everyone there was going to know exactly who I am and to stay the hell away.

"Man this sucks," Riley spoke, "I can't even pop my collar like a homie in this shit. I look like a yellow ass fairy!" I sighed at his words.

"Just relax man. There's shorter hours in this place compared to our old school. We'll be out in no time."

"Psh, fuck that noise. I couldn't even stand it when we were in that stupid high school. All the money I spent up in that hoe and-"

"Riley you've never spent a dime in that place."

"Man stop actin' like you know everything before we get to throwin' down, you feel me nigga?" I just shook my head and continued walking down the street. "That's what I thought man, you know you can't handle a real nigga like me, Young Reezy gets the drop on all the gangstas, know what I'm sayin'?" On the contrary, Riley has lost all his battles with me, I just didn't feel like kicking his ass again. No…today, my focus was to let the white people at Woodcrest Academy know of their fatal mistake in electing Trump as president, and nobody was going to stand in my way…

…

Woodcrest Academy was just as any would imagine it to be. It was a giant, four-story building that housed between 500 to 1,000 students with many extracurricular activities available to any who join it. The grade levels were the same as our high school we went to before: Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior levels. There were even clubs that were exclusive to those who achieved their grades in a high range. As far as appearances go, it wasn't…a bad-looking school. Again, it was much bigger than our old school, clean and beautiful as the shrubberies were artistic pieces depicting doves, stars, and even students that went to the school itself. You could see clean sidewalks leading to different buildings that surrounded us, kids our age reading books on the steps, gossiping, and even laughing together. Despite the beauty the school held itself, I knew I was going to hate it from the very start. Riley on the other hand…was actually pretty excited.

"Yo…check this shit out Huey," Riley told me as he pointed to one of the buildings, "They even have a club for rap music! Man, I didn't think they'd have that here at a place like this!" I sighed at his words when we continued to walk up the steps. "Least say somethin' nigga. Maybe this place won't be so bad!"

"I have no intention of giving this school a chance," I assured him, "I just want to get my year over with and get out." My plan was already in motion. All I had to do was find myself an event board and let the academy know the truth.

"H-Huey?!" I froze for a moment. That voice…I knew it the moment the soft tone reached my ears. "Huey Freeman is that you?!" As I slowly took a glance back, my eyes widened at the woman who was just down the staircase from us. There was no doubt about it: it was her. She was branding the same uniform as Riley and I, only instead of the caramel pants we had to wear, she had a short brown skirt. She wore a pink bracelet tied into a little bow, and wore a small backpack with a pony emblem on the back of it. Her skin was that of a mulatto girl's, complete with emerald-green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I knew her dad had tried his best to keep her hair straight, but with the two puffballs on the side of her head preventing him from doing so, there was no way it was going to happen. She did manage to keep the top of her head brushed, even completed with some spirals besides her ears. "I-I can't believe it!" She was charging as fast as she could up those steps. "You go to Woodcrest Academy too?!" I was confused.

"Aw man," Riley spoke as he scratched his head, "Is that who I think it is?! We gotta deal with her too now?! Dayam, I thought she was still goin' to Roosevelt!"

"…Jazmine…" When she managed to climb the last stair, she was already out of breath.

"Aren't you surprised to see me?!" she exclaimed with a gorgeous smile, "I can't believe we're going to the same school! I've actually started last week!" Turns out the only reason she started going here was because Tom had decided it was best to better her education at a more serious level. He didn't want her to be exposed to as much of the shit she was already shown in high school or even when we were going to elementary school together, so he decided the Academy was the best place for her to broaden her horizons. I felt this was a waste of Tom's money on his part, but what can you do? "Oh my goodness, Huey I have to show you around here! I know you don't really like to be ushered, but I think I can finally show you some classes I REALLY think you'll love!" She didn't even give me a chance to ask. "C-Come on!" I was grabbed by the girl who had a crush on me for years, if I recall correctly, it was apparently love at first sight when I spoke out at the R. Kelly Trial. I was in for a surprise once we made it into the school doors.

…

The interior of the Woodcrest Academy was just like it was in the pictures Granddad saw online. The floors were all clad in tile, walls painted in blue and yellow with the symbol of our town. Even the lockers, which were stacked on top of one another, were clad in copper steel. What I learned later was each floor consisted of the following in order: Floor 1 consisted of Freshman, Floor 2 to Sophomore, Floor 3 belonged to Juniors, and Floor 4 belonged to Seniors. Freshman had a wide range of classes: Mathematics, Biology, English I, World History, Theory, and even Culture. Jazmine had no trouble giving me the tour to these classes even though it meant nothing, considering that the two of us were classified as Seniors, but she insisted anyway.

"And then over here through this door is the cafeteria," she said excitedly, "What I like is the many, MANY people that come through there and just have a good time! There's nearly zero drama in this place, and everyone gets along. Isn't this great Huey?!"

"It's alright." She giggled at my stern expression.

"You were always the same," she pointed out as she took my hand, "Come on! I want to show you the other floors!" I sighed heavily, annoyed at her optimism about a school like this. I couldn't deny it though: she did look cute when she was bubbly.

The second floor was pretty much the same as the first. The classes were second level, just tougher than the last ones. I didn't care at first, that was, until I remembered Riley was a Sophomore, so despite how much I hated this school already, I decided it was better, for Jazmine's happiness, to pay attention to the tour she was giving me. There were a few additional classes to take, which for some reason, didn't make any sense that they didn't exist for the first floor, but this was a white school, so should I really care? The lockers were small, two of each were stacked and lined up together along the left and right walls, the same as the ones I pointed out earlier. The classes were surprisingly bigger than the Freshman ones. I guess their thoughts were more students were going to come here, but I digress, it didn't change my opinion on the overall. As we made it to the third floor, a few students gave me an odd look, surprised that a black kid made it into the Academy it seemed judging by the different language they were speaking so it would be tricky for me to understand. Too bad I'm bilingual. The classrooms were just the same as the last ones, just a more difficult level with different names: Government, Economics, English III, Chemistry, Physics, Trigonometry, and even World Orders. This last one was an eye-opener for me, who was teaching a class about world order? What was it even about? I had to admit, I MAY have been a little interested in this class.

"So what do you think about the school so far Huey?" Jazmine asked as she smiled, "It's pretty amazing, right? I haven't even gotten to the clubs the school offers yet!" My opinion never budged, but…

"It's alright," I lied, "It's a little big but I guess it's ok." She giggled.

"Now then," she said, "Let me show you OUR classes. I know you'll get a kick out of this."

"No thanks," I told her, "Just show me the clubs or something." She nodded happily as she continued to hold my hand. Why did I even agree to this?

The first class began in under thirty minutes, so how Jazmine could knock out all the club tours in so little time was beyond me. I had no intention of going though, as I took note of all the event boards we passed by during the tour. Nothing stuck out when comparisons were made between the school we went to and the one we're at now, so I continued to question Granddad's call when he forced us to go to the academy. Maybe it was his goal to please the white man more, even if he was selfish towards them in reality (or anyone for that matter). When she was nearing the end of the tour, she let go of my hand and smiled nervously.

"I-I'm sorry I dragged you all over the place," she apologized, "I just get so excited when I see a close friend of mine going to the same school as me."

"It's fine," I told her, "I mean, you do what you gotta do." The halls echoed with the sound of ringing bells. Jazmine's smile never left her face.

"Oh! Class is starting! I guess it's time for us to get going huh?" She pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see…A block is today, so my first class is going to be Algebra IV. What about you?" I pulled out the class sheet and sighed heavily. When I looked at her paper, Ms. Lockhart's name appeared, mirroring mine. I couldn't exactly execute my plan if I had to go with her, so I had to make up a lie.

"My first period is with Mr. Jones in Bio-metrics," I affirmed, "I guess I'll see you in the next class." She nodded happily as I turned the other way. I could feel her hand on my wrist before I could make any sudden moves.

"Huey…" I faced her one more time. "I-I'm…really glad you're here. I know how you are when it comes to new things, and I know you hate them, but I'm really glad you're giving this school a chance." I shrugged my shoulders, remembering Granddad's words.

 _"_ _You are gonna behave and act like you got some class, or Imma beat both your asses!"_

"I'll see you soon." As the students were rolling into their classes, I decided it was time to let the truth be known. Woodcrest Academy, here comes Huey Freeman. Hope you're prepared for me.

 **SO IT BEGINS! Que the full Boondocks Intro song for a CRAZY adventure (music exclusive in the Song Version of this story)! I know it's not much, but I promise, things will start to pick up, and it will pick up rather quickly! I really hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! If you would like to see more, leave some reviews of what you think! Goodnight all!**


End file.
